


一只猫爬上了我的床

by April302



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April302/pseuds/April302





	一只猫爬上了我的床

忽悠一如往常地在下午两三点迷迷糊糊地醒来，顶着一窝乱糟糟的头发，踏着人字拖去卫生间洗漱，白乎乎的泡沫沾了嘴巴一圈，嘴里还哼着小调，看着镜中的自己，不由感叹:今天又是被自己帅到的一天! 

稍微清醒了些许，忽悠才发现镜中自己的身后多了样细长的东西，甩来甩去的，好奇心使他一把抓住扯到自己眼前，“ 嗷呜~ 这什么东西啊！？卧槽真疼 ” 忽悠不可置信地看着手中那根毛茸茸软乎乎的东西，他这是抓住自己的尾巴了! ? 这个认知震得忽悠不知所措，顺着尾巴往下摸去，这还真是真真切切从自己的尾椎骨那里长出来的!

仔细观察着镜中的自己，乱糟糟的粉色头发下面还暗藏着两撮深褐色的小毛团，拿手指小心翼翼地去戳弄，结果那两坨像受了巨大惊吓似得抖了两下，把忽悠看得一愣一愣的，控制不住自己的手再去戳弄 “嘿，真好玩” 

傻里傻气的忽悠过了许久才认识到问题的严重性，他呆呆地坐在沙发上，为了不压住自己的尾巴以小学生的坐姿端坐着，自己这是变异了? 我是剧本里的女主角么!? 为什么这种诡异的事情会发生在我身上? 还是我睁眼的方式不对? 忽悠满脑子都是对这件事的吐槽，想了半天也没想出个所以然来，干脆放弃了。

兵来将挡水来土掩，忽悠很快就接受了这个现实，只是这个样子的他在生活中肯定有很多不便，随随便便出去还不得被别人抓起来当怪物搞研究，他可不想当实验台上的小白鼠，可自己的父母又不在身边，自己身边的朋友又各有各的事情，不知道找谁来帮忙比较好，犹豫了许久，还是拨通了那个刚回国没多久的男人的电话。

“喂，宝贝儿，怎么这么主动打我电话” 咦~这个人还是这么骚，这么gay，忽悠在内心忍不住吐槽。  
“我……我好像出了点儿事情，我……” 没听到忽悠一如往常的反怼，反而是难得的严肃的语气，支支吾吾的样子，让男人担忧了起来  
“怎么了?出什么事情了吗？”  
“我……反正你来我家一趟就知道了” 忽悠说完就挂了电话，要是直接跟男人说自己长出了耳朵尾巴，男人肯定觉得他是在开玩笑了。

接到电话的男人马不停蹄地赶了过去，脑内甚至已经脑补了一千种可能发生的事情，越想越急，所以在开门后看到一如往常的忽悠呆愣了一会儿才开口“发生什么事儿了?”

忽悠扭捏着撩起了自己的T恤，将裤子褪下一小截的时候，男人不由自主地咽了口口水，将身后的门“啪”地一声牢牢关上，再次回头的时候却是穿戴整齐的忽悠，只不过身后多了根尾巴，忽悠一鼓作气地把帽子也摘了，压抑了许久的猫耳朵仿佛重生般在空气中抖动，在粉色头发的衬托下显得愈发明显。

“就是你看到的这样，我突然长出了耳朵和尾巴，完全不知道该怎么办”  
看着忽悠委委屈屈坐在沙发上，连耳朵都随着主人的心情耷拉下来的样子，男人只想把他拉进怀里使劲疼爱，眼前这只猫可比自家养的那两只要可爱多了! 但理智还是占了上风，男人一脸真诚地问到: “那我可以为你做点什么吗?”

“你知道的，我这个样子根本不能出去见人”  
“那你不介意的话，我帮你买菜做饭，需要什么我去帮你买，先照顾你的起居，然后再帮你想想办法”  
“好!” 忽悠等的就是这么一句话了，刚才阴霾的气氛一扫而光，美滋滋地跑去自己房间拿出备用的被子枕头往沙发上扔……  
“没事没事，我来睡沙发就好，如果你不介意的话，两个人睡也……”  
“昂，这就是给你铺的啊，睡沙发压疼我的尾巴怎么办!?”  
看着忽悠一脸理直气壮的样子，男人尴尬地笑了笑，不都是主人睡沙发，客人睡床的吗？这小家伙还真是一点儿都不客气，连客套话都没有，是自己太惯着他了吗？……

之后的几天充分印证了男人的想法，恃宠而骄这个词不是没有道理的。仗着男人的宠爱，忽悠使劲儿吩咐男人给自己做好吃的，自己则懒洋洋地窝在床上，不知是不是猫化了的缘故，忽悠的傲娇属性逐日渐长。

“给我拿盒冰激凌，再来一罐可乐，记得插吸管!”  
“不行，多吃这种东西对身体不好”  
“哼! 我就要吃，你能拿我怎么样? 略略略，都不宠着我，生气了”  
“行吧……”

 

是夜，正在熟睡的忽悠感到了一丝不对劲，浑身都泛着酥麻的痒意，难耐的燥热在下腹部堆积，甚至连身后那个未曾碰触过得小穴都在不由自主地分泌出黏腻的汁液，忽悠忍不住摩擦自己的双腿试图来缓解下身的胀痛，但猫的发情期岂是那么容易就能解决的，忽悠所做的一切不过是隔靴搔痒，治标不治本。他现在急需一个可以进入他，狠狠操干他的人，来缓解他的情欲……

蹑手蹑脚地走到沙发旁，跨坐在男人的身上，男人专属的气味让他沉迷，埋下头窝在男人脖颈处深深吸气，一点一点吮吻着男人，从脖子到锁骨，再到胸前的那一点，兴奋得忽悠忍不住用自己肥硕的臀部去蹭男人的男根，来缓解后穴的瘙痒……

正玩得兴起的忽悠被男人一把抓住了手腕，低沉的声音在耳边响起“你在做什么” 忽悠蹭到了男人耳边，伸出小舌从下到上舔舐着男人的耳朵，“你只管躺着享受就行”

受着心爱之人这样的撩拨，男人的下身很快就鼓起来一个小帐篷，忽悠感受到了男人的变化，坏心眼地又用臀缝蹭了蹭男人的勃起，满意的听到男人粗重的喘息。两个大男人晚上睡觉基本就穿一条平角裤，忽悠身上还穿着一件宽松的衬衫堪堪遮住大腿根部，胸前的扣子早就被解开，露出大片白皙的胸膛，两颗粉嫩的乳珠在衬衫下若隐若现，明明是穿了衣服的，却比不穿的更加色情诱人。

后穴流出的汁液打湿了两人的裤子，忽悠慢慢下移，舌头沿着男人的胸肌，小腹，肚脐再到阴茎，留下一路水迹，扯开束缚着男人的平角裤，巨大的阴茎直直拍打在忽悠脸上，男人也配合着微微抬起臀部，任忽悠把裤子脱下扔到地上……

浓烈的荷尔蒙气息紧紧包裹着忽悠，伸出舌尖试探性地舔去马眼上残留的汁液，就张开小嘴含了进去，男人的东西也确实是大，只含进去一个头部忽悠的嘴就被撑得再也塞不下，动用着自己的双手撸动着剩余的部分，时不时还照顾一下下面的两颗蛋，身为男人的忽悠自然是知道怎么做才能最大限度的讨好男人。忽悠卖力地吞吐着，想象着这根硕大进入自己的样子，来不及吞咽的口水沿着嘴角滑下，身下男人时不时的顶弄直直戳进了他的喉咙，干呕的感觉激得忽悠眼眶发红。

男人从湿热的小嘴中抽出了自己的硕大，仅存的理智告诉他如果在这样下去，他会控制不住把忽悠摁着干上个三天三夜。男人抬起忽悠的下巴，直直地盯着他的眼睛质问道:“你清楚你现在在做什么吗!?” 忽悠没有回答，自顾自地握住男人的硕大想往自己湿漉漉的小穴里塞，可不知是不是因为后面太湿太滑的缘故，忽悠试了几次都是沿着臀缝直接滑开，愣是抓不住要领。  
“嘶”男人加重了语气 “说话!”  
忽悠看着男人，一字一句道:“我很清楚，我现在，要你，干我，唔……”

男人猛地吻上了忽悠的唇，轻而易举地撬开了他的牙关在他唇内攻城略地，细致地舔过嘴里的每一个角落，最后纠缠着忽悠的舌头激烈地亲吻。一双大手沿着忽悠的腰肢缓慢地抚摸，感受着这细腻光滑的皮肤。忽悠感觉是要喘不过气了，双手推拒着男人才被放开，双唇离开之际还拉出了一条淫迷的银丝，忽悠的嘴唇都被亲得红肿湿润，大口大口地喘着气。

“宝贝儿，这是你自找的”  
男人再一次亲吻上忽悠，这次没有刚刚那次猛烈，而是沿着眼睛，脸颊嘴唇脖子一点一点往下移，仿佛在亲吻一个珍视多年的宝贝般，最终来到了忽悠的胸前，看着两颗饱满圆润的乳珠，一口含了进去吮吸啃咬，“啧啧”的水声飘荡在空气中……

“啊……嗯……”忽悠舒服地仰起头，眯着眼睛享受着男人的服侍，双手抱紧男人的脑袋，忍不住挺胸将自己的乳珠送到男人嘴边。男人的大手沿着腰肢滑到了臀缝，忽悠的内裤早就湿的不像样，被男人粗暴地扯下，换上了两根手指。柔软湿润的小穴在感受到手指进入的同时就迫不及待地缠了上去，紧紧绞着能带给它们快乐的东西。肠道内湿热滚烫，男人修长的手指在内壁里扣扣挖挖试图找到最另忽悠舒服的那一点。随着男人的抽插，瘙痒的小穴似乎缓解了一点，忽悠主动扭起了腰肢配合着男人，嘴里忍不住发出压抑的闷哼。

“哈啊～嗯……”  
随着一声高昂的呻吟，男人知道这是找对地方了，下手也没刚刚那么温柔，对着那一点加速抽插起来，肠道中分泌出的汁液随着男人大力的抽插尽数喷溅出来，流了男人满手。男人恶趣味地将黏腻的肠液均匀地涂抹在忽悠的屁股上，调笑道:“宝贝儿，你水真多”  
“滚啊，你…啊……慢点……嗯……啊啊啊啊”  
初尝禁果的忽悠忍不住射了出来，浓稠的精液悉数喷在男人的腹部，窝在男人的颈间喘着气，男人温柔地轻抚他的背，嘴里却吐出令人脸红的话语。  
“宝贝儿，就被两根手指给玩射了，老公的大肉棒还没进去呢”  
“你!……”  
吃了甜头的忽悠主动握住男人的硕大，对准自己湿漉漉的穴口，尝试再一次坐下去。可刚刚进入个头部，忽悠就疼得呲牙咧嘴，想退出去却被男人固定住腰，一点一点吞吃进去。  
“啊……不行……太大了”  
“宝贝儿，没事的，待会就舒服了”  
“哈……痛……不要……唔”  
“由不得你不要”

等到硕大全部进入的时候，忽悠已是满头薄汗，手指紧紧掐着男人的肩头，留下了一串指印。等忽悠能接受了之后，男人就上下抽插起来，每一次都顶弄到那一点，快感很快再次袭来，忽悠舒服得连尾巴都在不停地甩，时不时蹭过男人的大腿根部，毛茸茸的触感挠得男人心痒难耐，更加卖力地顶弄着身上那人，换来忽悠更加放浪的娇喘。

终于再一次深顶的时候，男人在忽悠体内射了出来，滚烫的精液让忽悠忍不住浑身打颤，没多久也交代了。趴在男人身上缓了会儿，忽悠就起身离开了沙发，后穴中残留的精液顺着大腿根流了下来，让忽悠尴尬得脸一阵红一阵白的。下一秒，男人就将忽悠一把抱了起来，不顾怀中人的挣扎，将他扔到了卧室的床上。

“你想干什么!?”  
看着男人向自己一步一步逼近，胯下还举着依然硬挺的阳物，忽悠就忍不住往床角缩，虽然两人的身高相似，但忽悠就莫名有一种压迫感。  
“自己爽够了就拍拍屁股走人了? 我这儿还没玩够呢”  
“那是你的问题，你…你自己解决”  
“好啊，我自己解决”

忽悠的脚踝被男人牢牢抓住拖到了大床中央，被死死固定住，抓住忽悠那乱晃的尾巴挑逗着他身上的敏感点，毛茸茸的尾巴毛扫过身上的每一个角落，最后来到被吸得肿大的乳粒上浅浅地戳刺着，忽悠最受不了这样的感觉，抓着男人的手腕忍不住求饶  
“我错了…不要……不要这样”  
“宝贝儿，上天给了你耳朵尾巴就要好好利用啊”

男人把尾巴伸到忽悠面前，“乖，舔湿它”  
明明是很温柔的语气却充满着令人难以拒绝的强硬。  
忽悠张开小嘴双手握住尾巴含了进去，一吞一吐的动作加上一双红彤彤湿漉漉的眼睛，在男人眼里就是赤裸裸的勾引，一把翻过忽悠摆成跪趴的姿势，抓着忽悠的尾巴就往后穴塞去，毛茸茸的尾巴惹得后穴一阵瘙痒，肠道不由自主地紧缩来缓解这份痒意，却不小心夹疼了尾巴，就这样循环往复，惹得忽悠苦不堪言……

“唔，不要……不要了”  
讨饶换来的却是男人一个响亮的巴掌，直接打在自己的臀肉上，留下了清晰的指痕。小穴又是一阵紧缩  
“啊……不要……唔……别……”  
“宝贝儿，现在知道你自己有多紧多舒服了吗？”  
“哈啊……”  
清脆的巴掌声再一次响起，忽悠那么大一个人，却被别的男人在床上打屁股，光是想想就让忽悠羞耻得想要找个地洞把自己埋了，为了躲避男人的巴掌，忽悠艰难地翻过了身，胯下的阴茎再次挺立了起来……

“唔……别打了，不要尾巴……要你……进来”  
看着自家宝贝儿口嫌体正直的样子，男人玩性大发，从冰箱里掏出一盒冰块在小家伙面前晃了晃  
“宝贝儿，别急，还有更好玩的”

忽悠一脸迷茫地看着男人拿出冰块，直到放到自己身上的时候才反应过来  
“啊啊啊……拿开……凉”  
“宝贝儿，你这么热，我这不是好心帮你降温吗?”  
“哈啊……不要不要”  
男人推着那个冰块在忽悠身上游走，恶意地在被蹂躏得红肿的乳粒上多停留了会儿，得到忽悠激烈的反抗，抓着男人的手腕试图推开，可一切都是徒劳，现在的忽悠力气小得宛如一只小奶猫，毫无杀伤力可言，只能由着男人任意玩弄，等着冰块在自己身上慢慢融化

“宝贝儿，不听话的孩子可是要受到惩罚的”  
“啊……我没有……不听话……啊嗯”  
又一个冰块被放到忽悠身上，慢慢地滑到忽悠的臀部。  
“宝贝儿，冰敷，帮你消消肿”  
“啊啊啊，你这个混蛋!”

刚刚还火辣辣的臀部被放上一块冰块，这刺激的感觉让忽悠的挣扎更加剧烈，但男人却不以为然，“呦，看来还很有精力嘛”  
推着那颗冰块沿着忽悠的臀缝往下滑，来到那个被操软的穴口，径直推了进去，炙热的肠道很快就将冰块融化了不少，忽悠这回真老实了，一动都不敢动，他不知道男人接下来还会玩什么花招，只能嘴上不停求饶。

“哈啊……太冰了……会坏的……啊”  
融化的冰水从小穴口流了出来，这失禁般地感觉让忽悠更加难堪，立马夹紧双腿不想让男人看见，却被男人掰得更开，火热的巨大顶着穴口，一插到底。冰火两重天的感觉让男人爽得头皮发麻，将忽悠的一条长腿架在肩上就大开大合地抽插起来，剩余的小冰块被男人顶在突起那处狠狠碾磨，不出意料地换来忽悠一声惊喘，男人的速度越来越快，像一个不知疲倦的永动机，身下的忽悠只能被动承受这一波又一波的快感。

“啊啊啊……慢点……啊啊……喵～”  
听到自己不自觉发出来的声音，忽悠立马捂住了嘴巴，这猫化得也太彻底了点吧! 男人却觉得自家的宝贝儿简直可爱的快要死掉，只想加倍疼爱身下的这只小猫咪。

将忽悠的双腿一点点地往上压至他的耳侧，猫的柔韧性果然是一流的，忽悠对这么高难度的动作一点儿都没有不适，反而紧紧地抱住压在自己身上的男人，过度的快感让他忍不住在男人身上留下一条条抓痕，尾巴也难耐地缠住了男人的手臂……

“宝贝儿，看看我是怎么操你的”  
这样的体位方便忽悠看到眼前的一切，男人的巨根在自己已经红肿的小穴中来回抽插，每次拔出都会带出穴内的嫩肉，肠液伴随着男人的抽插流了满屁股，白皙的臀部上指痕纵横交错，充满了凌虐的味道，眼前的视觉刺激加上身下源源不断地过度快感，忽悠竟是被操哭了起来  
“啊啊啊……不要了……呜呜呜……”  
“停啊……太刺激了……喵呜”

“宝贝儿，再叫几声，真好听”  
“啊啊……混……嗯……蛋”

忽悠从来不知道男人的精力会如此旺盛，他都被操射了好几次男人才射在他的体内，最后男人抱着他去卫生间清洗的时候，他已经浑身无力了。

被放在浴缸中，温暖的水流经过全身，忽悠舒服地眯起了眼，忽略男人让自己坐在他身上方便清洗之外，其他的一切还是很舒服的，小猫咪软乎乎地趴在男人身上享受着男人的服务，得意的翘起了小尾巴。

当男人清洗到自己的尾巴根的时候，忽悠忍不住全身颤抖，在男人脖子边不自觉地哼哼唧唧了起来，拿着小耳朵蹭着男人的脸颊。本想放自家小宝贝儿一马的男人再一次被撩起了情欲，揉着小家伙的脑袋再一次进入了那温柔乡。

“我家小猫咪怎么又发情了”  
“混蛋…嗯……不准再碰我尾巴根!”

 

完


End file.
